The Lord of the TriRings
by El Taco
Summary: The story passed through generations..., no one but the goddesses remember the tale, now it is finally being told...Contains Romance, Humor, Action, and anything else you would expect to find in a Lord of the RingsxThe Legend of Zelda Crossover.
1. Intro

Ok people,this is my first fanfic,ever,so take it easy on me. This list will explain the character

substitutions for The Lord of the Tri-rings.Feel free to ask any questions.-El Taco P.S:I don't own

Lord of the Rings,The Matrix,The Legend of Zelda or anything else that I might bring up that are

Obvious that I do not own.Do the math people.

Aragorn-Link

Frodo Baggins-Young Link

Samwise Gamgi-Mido

Gollum/Smegol-the Skull Kid

Legolas-Makiu

Gimli-Goron Link

Saruman-Vaati

Sauron-Ganon/Ganondorf

Isildur-Link's past ancestor, named Knil

Boromir-Auru

Gandalf-Ezlo(He is not a Minish or a cap in this version.)

Eowyn-Malon

Elrond-Smith(you'll see who it is...)

Arwen-Zelda

Merry-Know it all brother #1

Pippin-B-Button pressing kokiri from OoT

King Thoden of Rohan-Daphenes Nohanson Hyrule

Bilbo Baggins-Link's Grand Father from Minish Cap

Eomer-Shad

Faramir-Rusl

Galadriel-Great Fairy(from Twilight Princess)Hey perverts,she's clothed in this version,sorry dudes!

Durin's Bane(Fire monster in the Mines of Moria)-Volvagia

That's all right now.If you think or know that I forgot someone **CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY!!!!**

Some LoZ characters may appear as smaller unimportant roles in the story.The story follows as

in The Lord of the Rings with a Legend of Zelda twist including Action Fantasy Violence, Some

Romance, Humor and much more. I might also add non legend of Zelda characters just for the

fun of it.I'll try to keep at this for awhile, but don't expect too much of me please. I still have to

do school work and practice piano and all that good stuff so I'll try my best to keep it going. If

anyone has any suggestions,questions,comments,or any thing else, send me an E-mail be happy to take in any of your questions and comments. Thanks again

and may the force be with you.Oh and it's rated T just to be safe...

P.S. This is based on The Lord of the Rings Films by Peter Jackson. **_Please don't come to me and yell at me because the story dosen't follow_**

**_the books by Tolkien. The book and the movies are diffrent in someways. _**Thanks!

_ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_A large force of Zoras and Hylians marched towards death mountain, Smith ordered the zoras to charge foward while the hylians covered them. Smith_

_fired an arrow at some Bokoblins coming towards him._

_'Damn, where's Knil?'he thought._

_Knil knocked some Keese out of the air with his sword and ran toward Smith and yelled "Watch out Smith!!!!!!!!!"_

_A whole barrage of arrows came toward Smith...so he did the Matrix and dodged them all. They end ed up hiting a company of Orcs._

_"Nicely done comrade!" said Knil as he turned around just in time to get some Moblins behind him._

_"Don't you ever wonder how I do that?" yelled Smith still fighting._

_"No, but if I had to guess, I'd say that you came to the real world by being imported through a large computer to take over Zion and rule the computer world Matrix_

_by dodging hundreds of bullets at the speed of light and stopping time explained because you're actually an evil computer program. How'd that sound?!?!?!?!" yelled _

_Knil striking down __one more orc._

_"...um...how to say...I'll talk to you about it later..." said a really suprised Zora that doesn't look like a zora but like a strangly familliar evil computer _

_program that plans to take over Zion and rule the computer world by dodging bullets at the speed of light and stopping time because he's actually an evil computer _

_program..._

_Then, from out of nowhere, Ganondorf, The Great King of Evil, stepped through the dark land of Mordor with one ring around his finger...one that will forever _

_change the course of destiny...the one ring created by the holy symbol of the Triforce of Power... The Ultimate Tri-Ring of Power..._

_FIN of chapter 1._


	2. And what happensHappens

Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!! Uh, sorry for not putting up anything. I'm busy with all my final exams and school is really backing me up!!!!!! Anyways, Hey The fire sage thanx for the review and I'll try my best with the format. Just tell me If Im doing something wrong. Everybody else please Read and Review!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ganondorf stepped forward ,drew out a mighty sword and said,"ALL BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT EVIL KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" .When the Zoras and the Hylians didn't comply to his wishes...they were striked down by his sword._

_The next 30 minutes of fighting were spent in agony as every single person on the battle field of Mordor were slashing their swords and slinging arrows at each other while hearing the intense screams of those struck down by Ganondorf's blade. Finally, Knil fought his way up to Ganondorf._

_"Lay down your sword or die you fowl beast!!!!!!!"yelled Knil_

_"Who dares talk to me in a fowl manner???" responded Ganondorf._

_"It is I KNIL THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THE CROWN AND KING OF GONDOR-HYRULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Knil_

_Then he did the one thing that changed Middle-Earth..._

_He rushed towards the fiend...he attemped to strike him down..._

_And failed.Ganondorf kicked him down and began to kick the shit out of Knil.Knil rached for his sword...then Ganon crushed it with his foot. Knil grabed what was left of the blade and cut Ganons finger off...and claimed the cursed ring for his own._

_"Knil!!!!!You did it, but it isn't over. Follow me, and make haste!!!My men will strike down what orcs and goblins there are left in this area, but we must hurry!!!"_

_They climbed Death Mountain to its very peak._

_"Throw the ring into the fires of which it was made...Burn it to hell and along with it the shadow of blood and hate it has cast upon Middle-Earth!!"_

_Knil looked at the ring...he wanted to do it...but...no . This had to end here. There was npo way...or...wait.No.No.No.It was his. Not Smith's.HIS.HIS OWN RING.And not just any ring...no this was the Triring of Power. This was...was...It was HIS PRECIOUS.Right? HE was the one who killed Ganon...right? Yes...it was him not Smith.HIS PRECIOUS. It.it..it was a.. a.. Momentum. Yes, he would keep it as proof that he killed that son of a bitch that just happen to almost destroy all of Middle-Earth. That Bastard. Smith was trying to decive him so he could get HIS PRECIOUS. NO. HE WOULD KEEP IT._

_"No..."replied Knil,"Its MINE.Not YOURS, but MINE."_

_"Don't make me do the MATRIX to kick your ass off this damn fanfic Knil. Can't you see what will happen if you don't destroy it?" yelled Smith_

_"FUCK YOU." said Knil and walked off._

_Smith never saw him again, and wondered why Middle-Earth's fate was to be decided upon the sweat and thought of the Hylians. _

_'Well I'm about to get into some serious shit in about 1000 years...'_

_FIN of chapter 2_

Thanks!!R&R Por Favor! Sorry it took a long time... Don't kill me plz.


End file.
